


Something New

by Woods



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/pseuds/Woods
Summary: This is sort of incomplete ...  I'm not the best writer ... lol, but I hope this inspires someone to turn this into a longer story. :)This is my take on what happens in the book, after Raphael Santiago dies & Simon becomes a shadow hunter.I do try to capture Simon's as*holishness...  lol.  I know he hasn't made it easy.This story was born after reading a Sapahel fic where I found out that Raphael was dead and that Simon was no longer a vampire.... Simon's memory was also wiped, but he's slowly getting it back as a new shadow hunter. In the story, Raphael also had said terms of endearment to Simon, but at the time, Simon just thought he was being criticized.I just needed a happier ending...This story was also born out of my frustration for the lack of new Saphael fanfiction.





	Something New

A week later, Simon remembers it all...he becomes confused when Izzy teaches him a specific phrase in Spanish.

Meanwhile Magnus is slowly pulling away from society. Eventually he leaves NY, grieving over Raphael... 

A month passes .... A man painted in blood is found by the clave , wandering naked and alone on an abandoned road, without memory. The man doesn't like being touched and is fearful of people, but he asks for Simon.

At the same time, A regiment of nephilim are found murdered by Simon, Izzy, and Alec.

Simon is summoned to meet the once bloodied man. The man tries to run towards him, but Simon dodges, and the guards pull him back. As the fear filled man begs Simon to come closer… Simon is disturbed. The man looks like Raphael Santiago, but his mind seems addled, and it seems to have been regressed to that of a child.

 

Also.. it’s discovered that Raphael doesn’t have his vampire speed, he can go in the sun, and he's not aging ... but he's neither fairy nor day lighter. 

this causes gossip  
“It’s something new....”  
“He’s something dangerous…”

Although Simon remembers Raphael, he also has the many bad memories to contend with. He and Raphael had always fought ... Raphael even tried to kill him twice.  
Simon is confused by him.  
He decides to stay away. he has Izzy, and He’s happy … he tells himself. 

Two weeks pass…  
Simon has a nagging sense of guilt.

There are more murders. Magnus reappears. he contacts Simon, revealing a secret and requesting a favour. Simon hangs up in shock, it seems Magnus may be responsible. Izzy also overhears.

“Simon, What’s going on?”  
…

...  
Simon overloads … Izzy silently listens. She then tells him some things about Raphael Santiago. His faults and his good qualities, including the story of how Raphael carried Simon’s body to Clary.

30 minutes later Izzy is sneaking Simon down into the cells.

Raphael is grinning when he sees Simon. Once Simon’s in the cell, he tries to glomp him again, but Simon dodges again.

“Cut it out, you.”  
He’s only there because he feels bad for the guy. he knows what it’s like to have your memory taken from you … he tells himself.

Soon there’s an alarm.The headquarters loses power, but cycles back on. People are running. 

Then Magnus opens a portal into the shadow hunters headquarters.

 

It appears that a weakness in the wards has cause a disturbance of demonic energy to rip through a section of the city, shattering the shields, and a demonic portal that appeared is now leaking demonic energy into the environment. 

“It’s as if a greater demon summoning circle was drawn over 2 blocks in NYC, and Asmodeus is pissed…”

 

*Duh-duh-duh-duh*

Somehow… Asmodeus is defeated. And eventually it’s discovered that Simon isn’t ageing as well, because he’s linked to Raphael. Raphael does get his memories back, and he does eventually get together with Simon and Izzy. Izzy became a vampire.

The end. And the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> lol ... Thanks for reading! :)  
> Please be inspired. Please write more Saphael.


End file.
